To lose ones faith
by Felicia Zezili
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER 10 UPLOADED **SPECIAL BONUS ALSO**Obi-torture/Qui-angst/Dark Qui. PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

@pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color #132237; pont-FAMILY: Verdana; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color #132237; pont-FAMILY: Verdana; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color #132237; pont-FAMILY: Verdana; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Title: To lose ones faith   
Rating: PG or PG-13 Obi-Torture, Qui-angst, and Dark Qui   
time frame: Obi-Wan is 16   
Summary: Here is what I had in mind. It starts out post "Rebirth" and then flashes back to JA time period. A Sith lord takes Obi-Wan trying to turn him to the dark side. Qui-Gon who is still suffering from the lose of Tahl is desperately searching for his Padawan. I don't want to give too much away but I will say two things, mental institution, and no one to trust.   
  
Quick note I don't normally write OT so if I mess up a character's personality or something please don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: I don't own obi-Wan, Qui-Gon or any other Star wars elements. I do own the characters Amaele Olvan, Drell Tre, Healer Laria, Master Veda and Darth Demogorgon.   
  
Prologue   
  
The Plant Arnt, A small peaceful world located on the Outer Rim. Luke Skywalker watched as the ship drew closer and closer to the blue and green planet. The Errant Venture was stopping on Arnt to refuel and stock up on supplies. The planet was the perfect place too. It was far from Vong space and practically unknown by the rest of the galaxy.   
As Luke was staring out the view screen, deep in thought, his wife Mara came up beside him. 

  
"Hey." She said by way of greeting. "We just got a transmission from the planet. Their Leader Vidette said that she would like to meet us." Mara explained. Luke looked at her. 

  
"Why would she want to meet us?" He asked. Mara just shrugged. The two were silent for a moment. Then Luke broke the silence." Where is Ben?" Mara smiled. 

  
"Sleeping. It amazing he cries all through the night and sleeps so peacefully during the day." She said shaking her head. Luke couldn't help but give a small laugh. 

  
The ship landed in the Presidential Landing platform. 

  
"Well," Luke said. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm. She accepted it and the two began to walk down the corridors to the exit ramp.

Mara and Luke walked down the corridors of the Errant Venture till they came to the exit ramp.   
  
They were not surprised to See Anakin and Tahiri there waiting.   
  
"Can we help you two?"   
  
"We want to come along." Anakin stated. "We have been on this ship for a month and are bouncing off the walls." Luke nodded and smiled as Anakin and Tahiri looked at each other hopefully.   
  
"Fine but stay out of trouble." Luke said. Anakin and Tahiri nodded vigorously and the three exited the ship.   
  
They were now inside the office of Vidette President Of Arnt. They had been waiting for a good twenty minutes and even Luke was starting to lose his patients.   
  
The door to the office finally opened and two women walked in. One of the women who looked much younger then the other spoke.   
  
"Greetings I am Vidette President of Arnt. I welcome the Jedi to our world and let me express my deepest sorrow to all you have been through." She turned to the woman behind her. "May I present Amaele Olvan one of our most respected citizens." Amaele nodded to the four Jedi. She looked to be in her 60's or 70's. Her hair mostly silver and despite her age her green eyes held a glint of youth in them. She turned to Vidette.   
  
"Vidette dear is you done with the formalities?" She asked with a chuckle.   
  
"I guess I'm a little to used to having to talk in such a formal manner that I even do it in casual conversations." Vidette said. Then she motioned to two couches in the middle of the room "please sit down." Vidette was about to speak again but a man came into the room. Vidette only looked at him for a second then started speaking to the other.   
  
As this was happening the man had kneeled down and whispered something to Amaele. Anakin diverted his attention and glanced over at Amaele. A look of surprise came to her face.   
  
"Are you sure?" She asked him quietly, but not to quiet that it could not be heard by the Jedi. The Man nodded then handed her an old leather bound journal. Amaele now had the biggest smile on her face.   
  
"I can't believe it." She murmured. Vidette looked over at her.   
  
"What is it?" She asked. Amaele looked up seeming to have forgotten anyone else was in the room.   
  
"My journal." She said in a whisper. "I started it when I was sixteen. I had taken it with me when we left. It was all I had left." She said a tear rolled down her cheek. All those horrible memories. She quickly wiped the tear away and looked up at the group feeling she needed to give an explanation.   
  
" I was a healer at the Jedi Temple. The day we left I was with Master Keating who worked in the crèche. We took as many of the children as we could and brought them to this planet We put the children in foster homes that way if Vader came they would be harder to track down. I gave my journal to the oldest Miriam. I told her never to forget who she was." She grew silent as she opened the journal. " I never saw any of them again. Then a few years later Master Keating died." The smile then returned. "But now I got my Journal back and a message from Miriam 'I Never forgot'"   
  
Luke took all this in silence then spoke.   
  
"You were a Jedi?" He asked. Amaele nodded.   
  
"Almost all my life." As she flipped through the pages of the journal a photo that was in-between two pages slipped out and feel to the ground. Tahiri bent down and picked the photo up. It was of a young man about 16 or 17 leaning against a balcony railing looking out at the coruscant sunset with a very somber look on his face.   
  
"Who is this? " Tahiri asked with innocent curiosity. Amaele took the photo and looked at it the smile once again vanishing.   
  
"This is Obi-Wan When he was 16. The photo was taken a few weeks after a very trying mission." Amaele said placing the photo back in the journal.   
  
"He looked so miserable." Tahiri said quietly.   
  
"You don't know the half of it." Amaele said sadly.   
  
"Tell us." Anakin requested.   
  
To be continued…   
  



	2. chapter 1

@pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Chapter 1   
  
  
It was the last class of the day and the minutes on the clock seemed to drag on.   
  
Galactic History had always been one of Obi-Wan Kenobi's favorite subjects, but the Master this year who taught it was so boring it was the same routine day after day. They would go over last nights homework. Then Master Hypnos would talk for about 20 minutes then they would start that nights homework. half the class would be asleep by the middle of the period.   
  
Obi-Wan sat in the second to last row. Behind him in the last row was Drell Tre. Who at the moment had his head down and was snoring quietly. Master Hypnos was now three quarters done his 20 minute speech and began to walk up and down the rows of seats.   
  
"In the Age of Galacyic Enlightenment many scholars wrote about natural freedoms that all beings have and that no government could take that from them.Can anyone name those freedoms?" He stopped at Drell's desk and slammed his hand down ard on the top of the desk. Drell awoke with a start. "Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Tre would you mind to answer my question?" Drell rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Um...sure ah...what was the question?" Master hypnos began to walk back up to the front of the class.   
  
"Mr. Kenobi would you care to answer?" Obi-wan was silent for a moment.   
  
"Life, liberty and speech." Obi-wan said.   
  
"Correct. Now I want you to start your homework and study your notes cause I'm giving you a quiz tommarow." Almost everyone in the class groaned out loud. The bell rang and the students filed out of the room.   
  
Obi-Wan and Drell walked down the halls of the jedi temple passing Masters, Knights, and other padawans.   
  
"Force I hate that class!" Drell exclamed as they walked.   
  
"I'll admit the guy is able to put anyone in a 10 meter radious to sleep." Obi-Wan replied. They were about to turn the corner when that heard someone behind them call. They turned and saw Amaele coming towards them.   
  
"Hello boys." She said cheerfully.   
  
"Amaele! When did you get back?" Obi-Wan asked. Amaele went over and gave her two friends a hug.   
  
"Its so nice to see you guys!" She said. Amaele had been away the past 8 months on a mission to Vavara. The planet had been hit by a terrible plague and needed healers. Amaele's Master, Laria had volunteered to go and had taken Amaele with her. "You guys have so much to tell me I want to know everything that has happened!"   
  
"Well I'll leave that to drell cause I got to go." Obi-wan said.   
  
"What? I just got here you can't leave." Amaele stated.   
  
"What you want me to ask them to hold the mission off just so I can spend time with you?"   
  
"Yes." Amaele said. "Fine go! And don't come back!"   
  
"Hey watch what you say. Maybe one day I won't come back."   
  
"Just go Kenobi!" Amaele said with pretend hurt. Obi-wan smiled. She was always doing this.   
  
"All right I'll leave but before I do I want to tell you that I love you." he said.   
  
"Aww thats sweet." She said and obi-wan walked down the hall.   
  
"Hey Amaele I love you too." Drell said. She turned to him.   
  
"Shutup Drell."   
  
"Wait Obi says it and its sweet. I say it and you tell me to shutup?"   
  
"Drell yours isn't love its lust."   
  
"Is there a difference?"   
  
  
To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

@pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Chapter 2   
  
The ship Outsider dropped out of hyperspace and began its decent to the planet Fabron's surface. The planet was populated with a species of alien known as Fabronians. They were humanoid with black skin and each Fabronian had hair that was the shade of the different colors of the rainbow. The Jedi had been called on to help establish the new Government on the plant.   
  
For years Fabron had been ruled by a Monarchy that gave privileges to the nobles and other high-class citizens. While the common people had the weight of taxes and hard labor. The unease of the people caused a revolution and the Monarchy was over thrown and the planet was temporarily being controlled by the parliament.   
  
As Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan descended the exit ramp, they were met by an assistant to the parliament.   
  
They were led to a meeting room where the 7 head members of the Fabron parliament sat. A male Fabronian stood as the Jedi entered.   
  
"Master Jedi I am grateful that you and your apprentice could come all the way down here but I must confess that I am sort of confused as to why you are here.," the man said. "None of the members of parliament called for Jedi help." This took qui-Gon back.   
  
"The Jedi council received a message from the Fabron Parliament." Qui-Gon stated. A woman with ice blue hair spoke up.   
  
"It is true that we are having a few problems but nothing we can not handle." She said. Something wasn't right here Qui-Gon could feel it.   
  
"The Jedi are welcome to stay until their ship returns." The same man spoke. " I am Evzen I will show you where you can stay." Evzen walked to the door and motioned for the Jedi to follow him.   
  
As the three walked down the hall Qui-Gon made sure that Evzen was a few passes in front of them. Then began to talk quietly to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Be wary Padawan I sense I disturbance in the force.," he said in a low tone.   
  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said. He could feel it too. It was only a hint of something. Not far but not close either.   
  
Evzen showed them to their rooms and then left saying that he had important matters to attend to. Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan.   
  
"Get some sleep Obi-Wan. I'll see you in the morning." He said. It was late in the evening and Qui-Gon could see his apprentice was tired. After 9 hours on a star ship even a Jedi could experience a little jet lag. Obi-Wan nodded.   
  
"Night Master." he said with a yawn and began to walk into his room. He didn't bother to turn on the light he just wanted to sleep...   
  
And that's when he felt it a disturbance in the force it was close this time. He turned in time to see the blade of a ruby red lightsaber come to life. He immediately went for his own lightsaber and brought it up to counter the mysterious attackers move.   
  
The attacker came at Obi-Wan with another series of move which Obi-Wan countered without fault. The attacker's blade was locked with Obi-Wan's and he was trying to push obi-Wan to the ground so he could have the advantage and his plan was working, until obi-Wan turned out of the lock. The attackers blade cut into obi-Wan's arm. The clenched his teeth. The burning white pain that shot threw his arm was incredible. The attacker saw Obi-Wan was distracted and kicked Obi-Wan's feet out from under him. Obi-Wan hit the ground and slammed the back of his head hard on the wooden floor. The Last thing he remembered before blacking out was the dark figure of the attacker standing over him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Qui-Gon was in his own room when he felt the disturbance in the force and then a sharp pain shot threw his arm. One name came...   
  
"Obi-Wan." he muttered under his breath. He immediately rushed out of the room his lightsaber already in his hand.   
  
When he entered Obi-Wan's room it was pitch black with only a small amount of light coming from the moonlight in the window. Qui-Gon turned the lights on and saw that Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. He walked further into the room and his boot hit something on the floor.   
  
Looking down he saw it was Obi-Wan's lightsaber. At a closer inspection he also noticed that there was some blood on the wooden floor.   
  
Qui-Gon's heart rate quickened._ No_ He thought, _this can't be happening_.

Qui-Gon ran out of the room. It was a setup. He should have known! He rebuked himself for not seeing it earlier and letting this happen to his Padawan. The anger he was feeling was burning inside him. No stop it. He told himself. If he was going to find his Padawan he had to be calm.   
  
He ran down the hall and came to the meeting room where he had been only a half hour ago. He burst through the doors. The room was empty when he entered but he heard a noise coming from the back room in the far corner. Qui-Gon walked over to the door it was half open and he could hear a voice. He stood by the door and listened to the conversation.   
  
"I delivered the boy to you now I want you to keep your end of the deal. You promised us an army so we can make the supporters of the Monarchy that oppressed us for all those years pay." It was Evzen and it was quite clear who the boy he was talking about was. Qui-Gon's anger began to rise again but he quickly pushed it down and opened the door.   
  
Evzen jumped when the door suddenly opened and a look of pure terror came over his face when he saw Qui-Gon. Evzen turned off the com-link he was talking on and dropped it. He slowly began to take a few steps back wanting to put as much distance between him and the Jedi a possible.   
  
"What have you done with my Padawan?" Qui-Gon demanded. Evzen just stared at him for a minute terror paralyzing him.   
  
"I…I have no idea w…what you are talking about." Evzen stuttered. Qui-Gon took a step closer. Evzen fearing the worst came clean. "He took him!"   
  
"Whose is 'he'?" Qui-Gon asked. Evzen fell silent again. Qui-Gon took another step.   
  
"The Sith! He said he would provide us with an army if we lure the two of you here so he could take Obi-Wan."   
  
"Where did he take him?" Qui-Gon asked urgently.   
  
"I don't know." Evzen said. Qui-Gon to another step, "I swear I don't know!" Evzen said. Qui-Gon left the room and quickly went to make plans to lave as soon as possible.   
  
  
  
He had taken first transport he found, that was heading to Coruscant. He called head to the Jedi council telling them that the mission had been a set up and that Obi-Wan had been taken by a sith. The Council was shaken by this news. It was thought that the Sith were all wiped out. They assumed that qui-Gon had been mistaken when he called the man who took Obi-Wan a Sith. Qui-Gon himself hoped that he was wrong.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Obi-Wan's vision was blurry as he opened his eyes. He was in a small room lying on a bed. There was one window a good couple meters above him and there were iron bars over it. Over in the corner there was a door with a small window that also had bars over it. He tried to bring his hand to his face but found he could only lift his hands a few inches. Looking down he saw that his wrist and ankles were strapped down. Where the hell am I. He thought to himself. He tried to access the force but it evaded him. He began to panic. What was going on? Why couldn't he use the force?   
  
The door opened and a figure walked in. He stood by Obi-Wan's bed. He was looked to almost as tall as Qui-Gon with dark short hair and clean-shaven face.   
  
"Hello Obi-Wan." The man said.   
  
"How do you know my name?" Obi-Wan asked. He could feel the waves of darkness coming from the man.   
  
"I know a lot about you. I know that you are one of the most remarkable students in the temple and one of the greatest Jedi of your generation." The man said.   
  
"Who are you what do you want with me?" Obi-Wan asked still trying to use the force.   
  
"I Am Darth Demogorgon and I have an offer for you Obi-Wan Kenobi. Join me and become my apprentice. Learn the true nature of the force." Demogorgon said.   
  
"I'd die before I'd turn." Obi-Wan said with fierce determination. Demogorgon nodded.   
  
"That is a very tempting offer but why simply kill you when psychological torment can be so much more effective." He said with an evil grin. "You see Obi-Wan right now you are on the planet Klaus in the Oles Mental institution. This place should have been shut down years ago. When their funding was cut because of reports of mistreatment and mal-practice but I helped them with their funding and in return they are helping me. I'll return in a few weeks to see if you have changed your mind about my offer." As he spoke that last sentences another person entered the room holding a needle. "Oh and by the way you won't be able to use the force because of the force suppression drug we gave you." Demogorgon turned and left the room. The second person came next to Obi-Wan and stuck the needle in the side of his neck and injected the blue/green liquid into him. Within a matter of seconds the drug was coursing threw his veins. Right away Obi-Wan noticed that he was suddenly unable to move. His panic began to rise again.   
  
//Someone please help me//   
  
to be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-WEIGHT: normal; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Author's notes: Sorry about the stuff on top I don't know why its there or how to get ride of it. If any one does would you mind filling me in on that matter? Thanks for the great reviews I love enthusiastic readers! And one more thing Ganki when you gonna write another chapter to "Nanashi"? Please post soon!  Chapter 3

They were strapping him on to the table. Two electros were placed at his temples to monitor his brain activity and one on his chest to monitor his heart rate.

Obi-Wan had been going threw this type of "treatment"—as they called it, for the past week. Yesterday they had placed him in a tub filled to the top with ice and had left him in there for 10 hours. Once they had finally taken him out of the tub, his body was so numb and he had been biting down on his bottom lip so hard that blood began to trickle down his chin. 

A bolt of electricity ran threw him making his body lift off the table a few centimeters. 

"Turn up the voltage." Obi-Wan heard a voice say. 

They had also been giving him high doses of a certain drug called Xenos65. Obi-Wan had heard two doctors talking about it. Saying that the drug was used as a hallucinogen and was still in the teats stage. Apparently he was the guinea pig they would be experimenting with. When they had first started giving him the drug it brought back memories of his years as an initiate. How when a master would ever come to the temple to choose a Padawan that they would always choose someone else. It seemed so real all the emotions came rushing back. Disappointment, fear, anger. 

Another bolt ran threw his body. He closed his eyes for a moment. 

"Turn up the voltage again." The nurse nodded then adjusted the voltage. A few seconds later a bolt of electricity ran threw him causing his body to convulse. 

"All right take him back to his room and give him another dose of Xenos65. We will begin again tomorrow." 

"Yeas Doctor." The nurse said. 

Obi-Wan was wheeled back to his room and strapped into the bed. Before she left the nurse injected another dose of Xenos65 into Obi-Wan's arm. Sleep came over him as the drug began to run threw his body. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Master Nicia Veda walked out of the Jedi council chambers. She had just finished updating the council on their search for Obi-Wan. Kenobi.She walked own the halls of the Temple deep in thought. 

Records showed that a ship that Evzen said belonged to the Sith took off around 12:13. The Jedi had asked that the surrounding planets keep an eye out and earlier this morning Nicia had gotten a message that a ship matching the description had stopped to refuel on Elek. 

Nicia stopped at a door and knocked after a few minutes the door opened and Qui-Gon stood in the doorway. Nicia had known Qui-Gon when they were younger and still going threw training. They had never been close friends more like acquaintances but her heat went out to him. She too had lost a Padawan about two years ago during a mission. Once she had located her apprentice it was to late. Nicia hoped that it would not be the same for Qui-Gon. 

"Nicia have you any news." The council had ordered Qui-Gon to not get involved with the search saying he was still suffering from the lose of Tahl and was emotionally unstable. 

"Yes. I got word this morning that a ship matching the description of the Sith's ship stopped at Elek to refuel. Me, Adi Gallia and Siri are going to head up there to investigate." Nicia explained. 

"Nicia let me come with you?" Qui-Gon requested. 

"Qui-Gon the council wants you to stay here I can't—" 

"Nicia please." Qui-Gon pleaded, "I can't lose him too." Nicia was silent for a few moments. He cared so much for this boy.

"Qui-Gon I can't go against the council's wishes. I'm sorry but they are right. I see no good coming if you come with us." Nicia stated in a strong voice that left room fro no argument. 

"Fine if you won't help me I'll go myself." Qui-Gon said and began to walk down the hall. 

"Qui-Gon where are you going?" Nicia called after him. 

"To find my Padawan." He responded. 

"Oh force, I got a bad feeling about this." Nicia muttered to herself and went off to find Adi. 

Obi-Wan was back on Melida/Daan. To one side were the Young. To the other side the Elders. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cerasi running. Obi-Wan knew what was coming. He tried to move but his legs refused to work. 

"No!" Cerasi cried out. "This cannot happen!" She reached the center between the two feuding parties. Obi-Wan watched in horror as a bolt of pure energy ripped threw her chest. 

"No!" The scream torn from his throat, He dropped to his knees chanting over and over."It's not real…It's not real." But then why did it hurt so much to see Cerasi die a second time. Why was all the guilt he felt when she had first died come back? Just when he thought he could take no more, the world around him became distorted and the next thing he knew he was outside a star ship. Qui-Gon stood a few meters from him. 

"You can go with me now, or stay. Know that if you stay, you are no longer a Jedi." He heard Qui-Gon's words echo in his memory. Then he watched as he involuntarily gave his lightsaber to Qui-Gon. The Hurt and betrayal that was in his Masters eyes ripped threw Obi-Wan's heart. How could he have hurt Qui-Gon like this? He didn't deserve to be Qui-Gon's Padawan.Suddenly everything went black. Obi-Wan looked around he could see nothing but a black void. He then felt a presence behind him. Obi-Wan quickly turned and was face-to-face with a tall Dark cloaked man. Obi-Wan could not see his face but felt as if he knew whom the man was. A green blade of a lightsaber shot from the man's hand. The Man thrust the deadly blade towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was then thrown from his dream back to reality… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liliana Licata stood over the sleeping form of patient 45-676. She checked the monitors and his IV. She looked down at the boy taking in his features.There was something different about this kid but she couldn't figure out what it was. 

She sighed and went back to her work. _Of all the force forsaken places…_She thought to herself. _I had to end up here._ She had first come to work at Oles four years ago because she needed the money. Everything was fine at first then she began to notice certain things. Patients were given medications that weren't even cleared yet and the death rate was way to high. When she started looking into these matters, her superior Doctor Cioffi had told her to mind her own business or she would regret it. Liliana had thought of quitting but was told if she left and told anyone what was going on at Oles Mental Institution. She would never be able to get a job in the medical profession ob any civilized planet again and at the present moment her finical situation didn't leave quitting her job an option. Oh what she wouldn't give to get out of here.__

~*~*~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The room was well light and the beeping from machines was heard. Standing at the side of his bed checking the machines that monitored his heart rate, a dark skinned woman of average height.

He was unable to move. So Obi-Wan concentrated with all his might. Slowly his hand began to move. Beads of sweat began to form on his brow.With every once of strength he could muster, Obi-Wan flung his hand toward the woman and grabbed her white coat.

~*~*~*~*~

Liliana jumped back because of the sudden movement from the patient in the bed she was standing next to. How did he do that? He shouldn't be able to move. This boy must have one strong will. 

The boy had a death grip on her coat. She looked into his blue/green eyes that seemed to be pleading with her. She managed to pry his hand off her coat and get out a pen. She placed the pen in his hand and set her clipboard under the pen. Slowly the boy began to write. Once he was done Liliana looked down at the board. 

"Help me." She read out load. She looked back at the boy. All her medical training was telling her not to listen but her instinct was telling her the opposite. She quickly left the room. Then returned a few minutes later holding a needle. The boy tensed when he saw the needle.

"Don't worry I'm gonna help you." She assured him. She injected the needle into the boy's arm and waited. The drug should work in a matter of seconds.

A few seconds later boy moved his head. Liliana didn't waste anytime and began to ask him questions.

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi of Coruscant. I'm a Jedi." Obi-Wan explained he tried to bring his hand up to his face but he was still strapped in. 

"A Jedi?! What are you doing here?" 

"I was brought here by a Sith." There was a noise coming from the hall. Liliana and Obi-Wan both turned there attention to the sound. Then Obi-Wan turned back to Liliana. "There is not much time I need you to contact the Jedi temple on Coruscant. Tell them where I am." 

"All right I will." Liliana said and hurriedly left the room. Obi-Wan closed his eyes the images of his dream still haunting him. He wanted to convince himself that the drug brought them on but he knew that was not the case. 

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Chapter 4

Nicia sat in the cockpit of the _Anala, _in the co-pilots seat sat Adi Gallia and behind them her apprentice Siri. Nicia glanced over at Adi. The Council member was anything but happy.Qui-Gon had deliberately disobeyed the council's wishes. Of course it was not the first time and probably not the last. 

"Do you think he is headed for Klaus?" Nicia asked trying to break the uneasy silence. 

"If he got the same information we did." Adi said calmly. Qui-Gon was at most a day ahead of them. After extensive questioning of witnesses, Nicia and Adi had come to the conclusion that the Sith was heading to Klaus. Neither Jedi have ever heard of the planet. 

Adi's com-link buzzed. She took it from her belt and answered the call.

"Adi." 

"Adi, its Mace. The council just received a transmission from Klaus. A woman who works in the Oles Mental Institution says that Obi-Wan has been held there for the past week. " Mace informed her. 

"Who was the woman?" Nicia asked. 

" She didn't want to give her name. I told her that you would contact her the minute you reached Klaus." 

"All right." Adi said then cut the communication. 

"Finally we are getting somewhere." Nicia said relieved that they now knew where to find the boy, but still something in the back of her mind was bothering her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon stepped of his transport and immediately went to an air taxi and ordered the driver to take him to Oles Mental institution. Qui-Gon had gone start to Elek after leaving the temple and He had sought out information, rather forcefully until he got the answers he wanted. 

Once he was on his way to Klaus, Qui-Gon had contacted all his informants on that planet. Qui-Gon had been to Klaus once many years ago when Xanatos was still his Padawan. After a half hour one of his informants contacted him and said that witness had seen some one fitting Obi-Wan's description being wheeled into a mental institution. Qui-Gon's anger rose again when he heard this. He swore if anything happened to Obi-Wan, everyone responsible would pay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late into the night or extremely early in the morning, whichever way you wanted to look at it. There was hardly anyone awake. Liliana walked casually down the halls as though she were only making her rounds. She turned the corner, stopped and looked down the hall to make sure no one saw her. She then quickly went into the room. 

"Did you contact the council?" Obi-Wan asked the second Liliana was in the room and closed the door behind her. 

"Yes I talked to a Master Mace Windu. Do you know him?" 

"Yes I know him."

"All right he said that they sent a team and that they would be arriving in two hours or so." Liliana explained. 

"How am I going to get out of here without being noticed?" Obi-Wan asked. Liliana smiled and pulled out a needle filled with a clear liquid. 

"I have got that all planned out." She said, " This is Midi34. It will make you appear to be dead, even the machines will be fooled. When it will actually be more of an extremely deep sleep." She looked at the needle and tapped it a few times. " Then once the doctors confirm you dead they will take you down to the morgue. Once the Jedi come I'll take them to you and then give you the antidote and then you guys can head out the basement exit."

"You have this pretty planned out." Obi-Wan commented. Liliana nodded in agreement. 

"All right Obi-Wan I just need you to sit back, relax and I'll see you in a few hours." Liliana injected the drug into Obi-Wan.

Within seconds the drug kicked in and Obi-Wan's breathing slowed. The machines that monitored his heart rate began to beep more urgently. Liliana began to leave the room. She knew that the doctors would be in soon to try to stabilize Obi-Wan and if they saw her they would surly suspect something. With one last look at Obi-Wan Liliana left the room and slipped down the hall. 

A few seconds later Doctors and Nurses entered the room and began to frantically revive the falling patient. The Monitor showed a flat line. 

"Let him go." One of the doctors said. "Time of death 1:36 AM." One of the nurses pulled the hospital blankets up and over Obi-Wan's head. 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 5

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBlockText { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 1.25in 0pt 1in; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBlockText { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 1.25in 0pt 1in; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBlockText { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 1.25in 0pt 1in; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Chapter 5 

There was an eerie silence that filled the hall Qui-Gon walked through. There was a bustle of life down on hall. Qui-Gon quickly ducked around a corner so as not to be seen. The small group of doctors and nurses were filing out of one of the rooms. Once the hall had cleared he began to causally walk the hall again. 

When Qui-Gon came to the door that the doctors and nurses had come from, Qui-Gon could have sworn that he felt a familiar presences but it was quickly fading. 

Qui-Gon busted through. The room had the feel of death all through it. There were medical machines by the bed in the middle of the room. All the machines were turned off. A body was laying on the bed a white sheet covering it. Qui-Gon's breath quickened, as he slowly made his way over to the bed.

Once he reached the side of the bed, Qui-Gon raised a shaking hand. He grasped a corner of the sheet and slowly pulled it back. Qui-Gon's heart leapt in his throat when he saw the face of his Padawan, his Obi-Wan under that sheet. 

Qui-Gon put a shaking hand on his Padawan's forehead. He was so cold and pale. Qui-Gon kneeled down by the bed and laid his head by his Padawan. He cried. _Why? _He thought _Why would the force take both Tahl and Obi-Wan? _Qui-Gon could remember when he had taken Obi-Wan as his apprentice. The boy had been willing to give his life to save Qui-Gon. He had taught the Jedi Master to trust again. 

After a few minute more of crying, Qui-Gon sadness was slowly being replaced by hate. He raised his head and looked on the still form of his apprentice. He would make them pay every person who was responsible for this would pay.__

_ _

Suddenly Qui-Gon could feel the dark ripples in the force. It was the Sith. Qui-Gon detached his lightsaber from his belt and left the room. He walked down the hall and came face to face with the dark figure. The man had a smirk on his face. That was all Qui-Gon could take. He ignited his lightsaber and lunged at the Sith. 

Nicia, Adi and Siri arrived at the Oles Mental institution. _Nice place for Obi-Wan. _Siri thought to herself. Master Adi must have read her thoughts cause she gave Siri a stern look. The woman who Adi now knew as Liliana Licata had told them to meet her there. The two Jedi Masters and Siri spotted a woman with dark skin way them over.

" Are you Liliana Licata?" Adi asked once they walked over to her. 

"Yes I am she. Are you the Jedi team?" Liliana asked. Adi nodded. "Please follow me. I'll take you down to the morgue." Liliana said heading off. 

"Wait morgue? Did something happen to Obi-Wan?" Nicia asked with concern. Liliana turned back. 

"I will explain when we get down there but please we must hurry." Liliana said and began to lead them again. They cautiously walked through the halls making sure that no one saw them. 

They reached the basement of the Mental Hospital where the morgue was located. Once they were in the morgue Siri shivered at the coldness of the room and the smell of formaldehyde made her want to gag.Liliana explained to the Jedi about what she had done to Obi-Wan It had been an hour since Liliana had given the drug to Obi-Wan and he had been wheeled down to the morgue a few minutes ago. Liliana had brought down some cloths for Obi-Wan and was in the middle of preparing the antidote. 

Liliana took the needle and injected it into Obi-Wan's neck. After a few seconds the color in Obi-Wan's face began to return and he slowly opened his eyes. 

He groaned and brought his hand up to rub his face. 

"Hey Obi-Wan, how you feel?" Liliana asked helping him sit up. 

"Wonderful." He responded with a mummer. Siri smiled despite herself. Sounded like the old Obi-Wan to her. 

"Okay Obi-Wan can you walk cause we have to leave now." Adi said urgently. Obi-Wan nodded. "Fine get your cloths on and lets go." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon was engaged in a furious battle with the Sith. He was meeting the Sith's anger with his own. He didn't care. He embraced the dark side. He welcomed it. What did he have to lose? 

Sith swung his lightsaber at Qui-Gon's head. Which Qui-Gon countered easily. He thrusted his own blade, the Sith peered the blow. Their blades locked. They stared into each other eyes, the hate very visible. Qui-Gon kicked the Sith in the mid-section sending him across the hall and slamming into a wall. With the Sith dazed from the blow, Qui-Gon took his lightsaber and ran it through the dark creature.The Sith lord let out a shocked cry then crumbled to the ground. Qui-Gon stood back and disengaged his lightsaber. Ripples of the dark side of the force radiating off of him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nicia was at the controls of the _Anala_. She was just about to take off when she felt a great disturbance in the force. She turned and saw Adi. The two women looked at each other one name on both their minds, _Qui-Gon._

"We have to get him." Nicia said. Getting up to leave the ship. 

"No." Adi said. "Obi-Wan is our first priority. Nicia its to late for him but we have to think of the boy." 

"But what will happen to Obi-Wan when he finds out that his master is gone!?"

"Master Veda we are going to return to Coruscant with the boy and that is an order from a council member." Adi walked over and sat in the co-pilots seat. "Siri is watching over Obi-Wan. We are ready to leave." Nicia gave Adi a hard look. Then returned to her seat. Nicia started the ship up. The Anala lifted off and left the planets atmosphere

Back on Coruscant, Amaele sat beside Obi-Wan bed in the healer's ward of the temple. Obi-Wan had been asleep for the past 12 hours. Healer Laria said that it was normal after what he had been through. _Why did I volunteer to do this? _She asked herself, _what the hell was I thinking?_ She took a small leather bound journal that Her master had given her for her sixteenth birthday a few months ago. __She took out a pen and began to write. 

As I sit here waiting for Obi-Wan to awaken I can't help but feel anxiety. How will he respond to the news? Why did this have to happen to him? Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had a relationship that was more then Master and Apprentice but that of a Father and Son… 

_ _

She stopped writing when she noticed a slight movement come from Obi-Wan. She closed her Journal and stood up. She took a hold of Obi-Wan's hand. 

"Obi-Wan?" She whispered. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked at her. 

"Hey Amaele." He said weakly. Then looked around expecting to find a familiar face. He turned back to Amaele. "Where's Qui-Gon?" Amaele was suddenly at a lose for words. 

"Um…. Obi-Wan…. Qui-Gon is.ah." Amaele didn't have to finish her sentence. Obi-Wan felt through the bond that he shared with Qui-Gon. It was closed off on Qui-Gon's end but Obi-Wan could still feel the dark ripples in the force. 

"No." Obi-Wan whispered. He closed his eyes but Amaele could see the tears falling down his cheeks. Amaele didn't know what to say. So she just gave her friend a hug trying her best to console him. 

To be continued… 

__


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 @pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Author's notes: You know you guy's talk like I'm not going to continue. All right I know I have the tendency to start a story then stop it but this one I am going to finish and the other two trust me J

Chapter 6

  
In Master Veda's quarters everything was quiet and still. Well except for a slight movement something from the guest room where Obi-Wan Kenobi was sleeping.   
  
It had been two weeks since he had returned to the temple and Obi-wan was staying with Master Veda for the time being.   
  
Obi-Wan thrashed in his sleep. He was having another nightmare. His eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed gasping for air. He looked around the dark room. He had been having nightmares ever night since he had returned.   
_Gods what's wrong with me?_ He got up from the bed and walked out into the common area. He then made his way to the balcony.   
  
The cold night air hit him and caused him to shiver. Even though the drug Xenos65 was out of his system he still saw the images and had been seeing images of the dark warrior with the green blade. He shivered again but it wasn't due to the cold.   
  
Obi-Wan didn't even notice the figure standing behind him.   
  
"Your suppose to be asleep." Obi-Wan turned and saw Master Veda.   
  
"I couldn't sleep." Obi-Wan said quietly.   
  
"Nightmares?" Obi-Wan looked over at her.   
  
"How did you know?" She shrugged.   
  
"You were broadcasting." She was silent for a moment then asked, "You want to talk about it?" Obi-Wan shook his head. Nicia nodded then put her hand on his shoulder. " Come on lets go inside before you catch a cold." She said directing him into the apartment.   
  
  
In Geometry class the next morning Amaele looked around but did not see Obi-Wan in the class. She looked over at Drell who had his normal seat in the back row. This was one of the only classes that the three friends had together. Amaele got out a sheet of paper, wrote down a message, waited for Master Kama to turn her back and write something on the board. Then threw a paper ball at Drell. The ball knocked Drell in the head and then fell to the floor. He reached down and picked it up.   
  
_I'm worried about Obi-Wan_ it said when he read it. Drell looked over at Amaele. Then wrote something down and threw the note back to her. Amaele caught it easily. The teacher turned around and looked at the class. Amaele quickly turned forward in her seat and hid the note. Once the Teacher turned back to the board Amaele took out the note and read it. _Yeah me too _Amaele quickly wrote something down and then threw it back to Drell. _We should go see him. We could watch the sunset like we used to when we were little_ Drell looked up at Amaele and nodded. The bell rang and the students stood and began to make their way to the door.   
  
"Don't forget to do problem 1-45 for homework and Amaele and Drell I'll see you at the end of classes for detention

Amaele and Drell left Master Kama's room after severing their detention for passing motes. The two friends went to their separate quarters did that evenings homework and ate. They had agreed to meet outside the gardens then head to Master Veda's quarters.   
  
They came to the door of Master Veda's quarters. Amaele knocked on the door. There was no answer. She waited then knocked again.   
She heard the sound of footsteps on the other side. The door opened and Obi-Wan stood in the doorway. His hair was messed up and there were circles under his eyes.   
  
"Hey Kenobi." Drell said cheerfully. Obi-wan motioned for them to come in.   
  
"You feeling okay Obi?" Amaele asked the concern very noticeable. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Yeah just kinda tired. Haven't had much sleep lately." Obi-Wan said taking a seat on the couch.   
  
"You want us to leave so you can get some rest?" Drell asked the worry now starting to show in his eyes.   
  
"No. I kinda don't want to be alone."   
  
"Where is Master Veda?" Amaele asked sitting down next to him.   
  
"With the council most likely talking about what to do with Me." he said in defeat. _He sounded so miserable_ Drell thought to himself _how could Master Jinn do this to him?_ Drell looked out the balcony window. The sun was beginning to set.   
  
"Hey you guys want to watch the sun set for old times sack?" Obi-Wan looked over at the balcony.   
  
"Sure why not?" Amaele helped obi-Wan to his feet and the three friends went out to the balcony. The sun was slowly setting. As the glowing yellow ball drifted behind the skyscrapers Amaele got out a camera that she had in her pocket. Drell gave her a questioning look.   
  
"Why did you bring your camera?" he asked.   
  
"Because..." Amaele said focusing it on the setting sun. " When we were younger we would always watch the sun set but now we are always busy or something." She pressed the button. Obi-wan heard a faint click. "Now I have the sun set with me every where I go." Amaele finished with a smile. Drell shook his head.   
  
"You are one in a million girl." He said with a chuckle.   
  
"That's why you love me." Amaele said and took another photo. Drell looked over at Obi-Wan who was leaning against the balcony railing.   
  
"Hey your quiet tonight." Drell said giving him a nudge. Obi-Wan brought his attention away from the landscape and looked over at his friend.   
  
"Not really in the mood to talk." he said,   
  
"That's okay Obi I'll just talk and you can listen." Amaele said.   
  
"That's the way it usually is." Obi-Wan said with a small smile. Drell laughed.   
  
"What exactly you trying to say Kenobi?" Amaele asked in defense.   
  
"Nothing." Obi-wan said with that grin of his.   
  
" Hey Obi want to hear a joke?" Amaele asked trying to keep the mood light. Obi-wan nodded. " All right there were these two brothers and they were talking. The first brother say 'you know what I think we are old enough to curse.' the second brother responds ' I think so too' so the two brothers agree that the first thing the next morning they were going to curse. They go to bed then wake up the next morning. The two boys go down stairs and take a seat at the breakfast table. Their mother asks them 'what do you want for breakfast?' the first boy thinks then says 'hell I'll have some pancakes' the mother hits him so hard he falls out of the chair then she turns to the second boy and says 'what do you want for breakfast?' the boy looks down at his brother and says 'I know one thing I don't want no damn pancakes." Amaele looked at Obi-Wan. She saw a big smile come over his face. She loved to see him smile. "You know Obi-Wan Me and Drell will always be here for you, if you want to talk or something no matter what happens." She put her hand on his shoulder. He patted her hand.   
  
"I know." he said gratefully. Then turned his attention back to the sun. Amaele stepped back and focused her camera on Obi-Wan. Then she pressed the button and took the photo.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Master Veda stood in the center of the Jedi Council. She had stood there countless number of times giving reports on her missions and such. But this time it was different. This time she was there to not request but demand that she and a team of Jedi be allowed to search for Obi-Wan's Master. The council could tell be the look in her eye that she was not going to take no for an answer.

" Master Veda, a request have you?" Yoda asked though Nicia had a feeling that the troll knew exactly the reason she was there. Nicia only bowed respectfully.

"Yes Master. I would like to ask for permission that me along with a team of other Jedi be allowed to search for Master Qui-Gon." After seeing Obi-Wan on the balcony last night she could not help but want to help the boy. All the guilt that she felt coming from him was enough to break her heart. Some how Obi-Wan must blame himself for Qui-Gon's turning to the dark side. 

"Master Veda do you have any idea where Qui-Gon is?" Mace Windu asked. 

" I believe he is still on Klaus." Nicia stated. 

"You have proof of this?" Mace continued. 

"No but I am trusting my instincts. If Qui-Gon thinks that Obi-Wan is dead then he would go after the one responsible." Nicia said with a tone of voice that dared anyone to contradict her. Mace glanced over at Master Yoda. Master Yoda nodded. 

"Fine Master Veda you have permission to take a team to Klaus and search for Master Qui-Gon." Master Veda bowed again.

"Thank you Masters I will not let you down." She said leaving. I will not let Obi-Wan down either. She thoughtto herself. 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 7

The trip back to Klaus had been pretty much uneventful @pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Chapter 7   
  
  
The ship that was to take the Jedi back to Klaus was waiting on the landing platform. The team that had been assigned this task was Master Veda, Master Adi and her Padawan Siri and Master Powell and his Padawan Drell.   
  
Drell was about to enter the transport when he heard someone behind him shout his name.   
  
"Hey Drell hold on!" He turned and saw Obi-Wan rushing towards him.   
  
"Hey Kenobi. Something on your mind?" Drell asked. Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment.   
  
"Drell I need you to do something for Me."   
  
"All right what is it?"   
  
"You have to sneak me on to the transport taking you to Klaus." Drell was some what taken back by this.   
  
"What?! Obi-Wan I don't think that is the best idea. Mean your still healing somewhat and--"   
  
"Drell please. I have to do this its my fault this whole thing happened anyway."   
  
"Come on Kenobi you can't really believe that." But looking into Obi-Wan eyes he saw that his friend full heartedly believed what he had said. Drell thought about it. Obi-Wan wasn't one to normally break rules on purpose unless it was extremely important.   
  
"Drell just help me if we get caught I'll take full responsibility." Obi-Wan pleaded with him.   
  
"Fine I'll help you but hurry the others will be here shortly." Drell said. 

The trip back to Klaus had been pretty much uneventful. Nicia noticed that Drell seemed anxiety about something but didn't think much of it considering that her thoughts were somewhere else. 

Once the ship touched down the team of Jedi Masters and Padawans immediately went to the Oles institution. Once the team was far from the ship. Obi-Wan left his hiding place. He was exhausted. It had taken a lot to hide his presence from the Masters. Leaving the ship He began to follow the other s careful not to be too obvious. 

In The Oles Mental institution, the Jedi team at once noticed how quite it was, Too quite for a hospital. The silence sent a chill down Nicia spine. They began to walk down the empty halls looking into doors and finding each room empty. Well until they came to one door down around the end of the hall. Adi was the one who opened he door. As soon as she looked she quickly turned her head away. Nicia was the second to enter; she put her hand over her mouth. Master Powell followed behind her.

"Siri and Drell stay out in the hall!" Adi shouted. 

"But—" Siri started to protest.

"No stay out there." Adi said then turned back to the horrific scene in front of her. The room was covered in blood. There was an obvious sign of a struggle. Machines were on the ground smashed. Bloody handprints smeared on the ground. In a corner of the room there was a body of one of the doctors. His head was completely severed off. Master Powell went over and looked at the cut. It was clean and shin was some what burnt. A lightsaber cut. 

"He's here all right." Master Powell stated. 

"Come on we better get to him before he gets to someone else." Adi said wand went back out into the hall. Shortly followed by Nicia and Powell.

They once again began to walk down the hall till they came to a fork in the hall, Adi looked down each hall way then instructed Master Powell and Drell to go down on hall and for Nicia to follow her and Siri. 

The hall Nicia Adi and Siri had was dimly light and had fewer doors then the one they were just in. They came to the end of the hall and Nicia turned the corner only collide with someone. Nicia stepped back and got a good look at the person.

"Obi-Wan?! What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Nicia asked completely shocked to see the young Jedi.

"I wasn't about to stay at the temple while you guys come here and clean up my mess." Obi-Wan stated. 

"What? Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's turning is not your fault it—" Nicia started but he cut her off.

"Yes it was! He turned because of me." His eyes pleaded with her. "Please let me help fix this." 

"Obi-Wan listen—" She was cut off. Again this time by Adi, who motioned for her to be silent.

"Do you feel that?" Adi asked in a low voice. Nicia stopped talking and concentrated. After a few moments she could feel the dark ripples in the force. 

"It's Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan said. His heart wrenched at the feel of the dark ripples coming from his former master. Just then a scream was heard from down the hall. Obi-Wan immediately shot down the hall to where it had come from.

"Obi-Wan Wait!" Adi called but he didn't hear or ignored her and just ran to the source of the scream. Adi turned to Nicia. " Go get master Powell and Drell. Me and Siri are going after Obi-Wan." Adi instructed. Nicia Nodded and ran off down the hall. 

Obi-Wan reached the end of the hall where a pair of double doors stood. He walked threw the doors and was now in a hall that had dozens of doors up and down the hall. Obi-Wan walked past door after door until he came to the door where the dark force was the strongest. He took a deep breath then opened the door. 

He first saw Liliana on the ground leaning against the wall. The expression on her face was pure terror. Obi-Wan followed her gaze and was shocked to see the cloaked warrior from his dreams. The warrior pulled back the hood of his cloak to reveal his face. It was Qui-Gon!

Qui-Gon with his green lightsaber ignited lunged at the defenseless Liliana. 

"Qui-Gon No!" Obi-Wan cried as he jumped in Qui-Gon's path using his own lightsaber to block Qui-Gon's. Obi-Wan looked into his Masters eyes and saw no recognition what so ever. "Qui-Gon don't you know me? Its Obi-Wan." The mention of his name just seemed to infuriate him more. Qui-Gon then forced pushed Obi-Wan up against the wall. He then the deadly blade at him but Obi-Wan ducked in time to miss being struck. He would not fight his master. Obi-Wan stood in the defense position. Qui-Gon attacked. Thrust…parry…thrust…the blade hits it mark. And pierced Obi-Wan's skin. The moment That Qui-Gon's blade entered his side all of Obi-Wan's trust, faith his whole world shattered. Qui-Gon then backhanded Obi-Wan causing the boy to fall to the ground.

Adi came to the hall with the many doors. Wonderful she thought to herself and began going past door after door. Once she found the right one she immediately went in and served the scene in front of her. Obi-Wan was on the ground bleeding profusely and Qui-Gon stood over him his light saber just above Obi-Wan's head. 

Adi quickly force pushed Qui-Gon preventing him from finishing off the boy. The Man slammed against the wall hard. He slumped down on the ground out cold. A few seconds Later Master Powell, Nicia and Drell entered the room. 

"Detain him." Adi said to Drell and Master Powell. The two Jedi went over to the unconscious Qui-Gon and put binders on his hands.Adi and Nicia hurried over to Obi-Wan who was also unconscious. Liliana who had been paralyzed with fear and shock now moved over to the young man she had helped only weeks before. She quickly took off her white Doctor's coat and put it over Obi-Wan's wound. 

"We need to stop the bleeding." She said. "I'll try to stabilize him then we have to get him off planet for the right care."Nicia looked at the boy. He had grown pale and she could feel his presence getting weaker and weaker. 

To be continued…

You people didn't actually think I was going to end this story so simply did you nope I have complicatedJ I know what your thinking, 'Why did Qui-Gon attack Obi-Wan?' there is a reason and its in the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 @pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Author's notes: I hope the explanation makes sense it did in my head but on written down that a whole different thingJ

Chapter 8

Amaele was I the healer's ward when her Master, Healer Laria had told her and another healer apprentice to prepare a room for an incoming patient. Amaele did, as she was told not thinking much of it. She did this sort of thing on a daily bases why should she give it a second thought. After the room had been prepared Amaele decided to wait out in the hall for her master and the other healers who had gone to return. 

The hall outside the healers' ward was peaceful with the occasional Knight, Master or Padawan passing. But that peace was soon shattered by the return of the healers who had a person who appeared to be unconscious on a stretcher. As they drew closer Amaele could make out the forms of Master Powell, Master Veda and Drell. A feel of dread came over her as was able to make out the person. _Oh Gods Obi. _The Healers ran past her taking Obi-Wan into the Healer's ward. 

Amaele was about to follow them into the room but Healer Laria got in her way.

"Amaele I think it would be better if you go to the waiting room." Healer Laria said in a gentle voice. 

"But Master why?" Amaele asked even though she knew that it was wrong to question her master. 

"Because you have a close relationship with Obi-Wan I don't want your feelings to get in the way of your judgment. So I think it would be in the best interest of you and the patient if you go to the waiting room." Laria explained. Amaele nodded. What Laria was saying did make sense. She considered Obi-Wan the brother she didn't have. If something were to happen in the emergency room, force forbid, She would lose it. Healer Laria squeezed her apprentice's shoulder to give her some support. Then walked into the room closing the door behind her. 

Amaele walked over to the waiting room where Master Powell, Drell and Master Veda were already waiting. The room was designed for peace but Amaele's heart was racing and looking over at Drell she could see that he was also worried. Sitting down in a chair Amaele turned to Master Veda and asked,

"What happened?" Nicia looked over at her. Taking a deep breath she began to go over the events of the past that lead them to that point. 

"…Then there was a scream and Obi-Wan started running down the hall. I can't tell you what happened after that because Adi told me to go get Master Powell ad Drell." Nicia finished. 

"No one was there when it happened?" Amaele asked wanting to know exactly what happened. 

"I was." A voice said over by the entrance of the waiting room. Everyone turned and saw Liliana standing by the entrance. "I was there when it happened." Liliana walked over to where the small group sat. She took a seat and began to tell her tale.

"I was packing a few things, getting ready to leave. I didn't care what happened if I left and reported what was happening there. Getting to know Obi-Wan showed me that some things were more important then my life. I was about to leaves when I heard some one scream then it sounded like a bunch of people had ran past my office. I was about to open the door and find out what was going on but then that other Jedi busted in and I staggered backwards hitting the wall. He had this crazed look in his eye. He raised his blade and I screamed. A few seconds later Obi-Wan came in, he looked shocked to see the other Jedi. Then the Jedi lunged at me and Obi-Wan jumped in his path. They fought and Obi-Wan was hit." Once she was finished Liliana took a deep breath then sat back. 

"Qui-Gon did this?!" Amaele asked a little to loud. Everyone grew silent. Then Nicia being who she was broke the silence.

"The thing I want to know is how Obi-Wan got back to Klaus in the first place." Drell lowered his head. 

"It was me." He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. He lilted his head. "Obi-Wan came to me a few minutes before we took off and asked me to sneak him on board. I said yes." Master Powell put a comforting hand on his Padawans shoulder.

"Its all right Drell you didn't know that this would happen. You just wanted to help a friend." Drell nodded but he still felt guilty. 

"So what will happen to Qui-Gon?" Amaele asked. 

"Qui-Gon is in one of the holding cells and is speaking with mind healer Iason is with him now. After Iason has analyzed Qui-Gon, Iason he'll go in front of the council and they will decide Qui-Gon's fate." Nicia explained. 

"And what do we do?" Drell asked.

"We wait." Nicia said simply. 

They had been waiting for hours without so much as a word or sign from the other room. Master Powell had been called to the council chambers to give a full report on their mission. It had grown late into the night and Drell was asleep and Amaele looked like she was on the verge of passing out too. Nicia leaned back and was about to close her eyes when she heard the door to the waiting room open. Nicia quickly got up hoping that it was news about Obi-Wan. Her hopes diminished when she saw who it was.

"Oh its you." She said as Healer Iason entered the room.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" Iason asked walking over to her. Nicia smiled.

"Depends on who the friend is. Have you spoken to him?" Nicia asked not wanting to waste anymore time. Iason nodded then looked over at the two sleeping teenagers.

"Maybe it is best if we speak in the hall." He said and led Nicia out. Once out there Nicia turned to Iason.

"Well…" 

"He doesn't remember any of it." Iason said,

"Excuse me?" 

"He says that he has no memory of what happened on Klaus. He says that after Finding Obi-Wan dead everything is a blur." 

"How would you explain that?" Iason paused for a moment as if trying to find the right words to describe it. 

"Have you heard the phrase 'blinded by hate'?" Nicia nodded.

"I'm familiar with it." 

"Well I think that's what has happened here. Qui-Gon was literarily blinded by his hate." 

"You lost me"

"When Qui-Gon lost Tahl, he was boarder line and when he thought Obi-Wan was dead he crossed the boarder. All that emotion that he was feeling, the grief, anger, hate was so great that it left him in this semi-conscious state of being. Where he was there in body but not mind. When he attacked Obi-Wan he did not see the boy as Obi-Wan but an obstacle in his way of achieving his victory. " Iason explained hoping it made sense.

"So your saying his actions were not his own?" 

"No they were a automatic subconscious reaction to emotional injury." Nicia thought over this. 

"Have you spoken to the council yet?" She asked.

"No I'm on my way now I just wanted to inform you." Nicia smiled grateful that Iason knew that she wanted to stay informed. "Have you gotten any sleep tonight?" 

"No I'm afraid not." Iason shook his head. 

"Get some." He said with mock sternness. "That's an order. I'll talk to you later Nicia." He said then began to make his way to the council chamber. Nicia still going over this new information in her head did not even notice the door to the waiting room open until Amaele was behind her. Nicia turned to face the young girl.

"Master Veda, Healer Laria has news about Obi-Wan she wants you to join us in the waiting room." Amaele said. Nicia nodded and followed the girl in. Healer Laria stood by the seating arrangement that the group had been seated at. Drell was now awake, fully aware. 

"Please sit down." Healer Laria said quietly. Nicia did not like the look on Laria's face on bit. The healer started. "When we started we found a lot of internal bleeding and damage to the organs. We managed to fix the damage but I'm afraid that he lost a lot of blood. His blood pressure is dangerously low and we have him on a respirator." She paused for a moment looking over at her apprentice and Drell. " He also is showing no sign of brain activity. He isn't responding to any stimulus we give him. Clinically he's dead." Amaele put her hand over her mouth and lowered her head. Drell sat back in his seat the shock of this news affecting him. "We can keep him on life support for now but in a few days if nothing changes, you'll have to start thinking about cutting life support." 

To be continued…

I killed him again! ::dodges out of the way of flying objects:: Wait! Cease-fire! There is a reason that he is in this state of being it is important to the story trust me I know what I am doing…sort of 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 8 590 2001-10-18T23:10:00Z 2001-10-20T17:22:00Z 1 1389 7921 66 15 9727 9.3821 Print BestFit @font-face { font-family: Wingdings; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Chapter 9

It had been three days since they had first learned of Obi-Wan's condition and nothing had changed within those three days. Nicia walked down to the holding cells where qui-Gon was being held for the past three days. Iason had been coming to see Qui-Gon for sessions. But the Jedi had barely talked. Iason said that he was still holding on to his anger but instead of it being directed to the people who had taken Obi-wan and tortured him it was directed to himself. The Council was still debating over Qui-Gon's fate they had heard Iason's theory that Qui-Gon's actions were the result of an emotional breakdown but they were still wary. Qui-Gon had also been ordered to see the mind healers for the next few months or so. 

Nicia stopped walking once she reached the cell where Qui-Gon was. When Nicia looked into the cell at him she felt a small twinge of anger rise in her thinking of the pain that Qui-Gon's actions had caused Obi-Wan. She quickly pushed that feeling down. 

"Qui-Gon." She said by way of greeting. Qui-Gon did not look up at her when he replied.

"Nicia." He returned her coldness, which just aggravated Nicia. She just stood there not saying anything for a couple of long seconds.

"Qui-Gon what were you thinking?" He did not answer. "How would your turning have helped Obi-Wan it would not have brought him back if he was dead. The only thing it would have done is dishonor his memory." That got a response form Qui-Gon. He was in Nicia's face in a second. 

"Shut up! You have no idea what you are talking about!" He shouted but Nicia just stood there the same stone expression on her face. 

"No Qui-Gon I do know. I know what it is like to lose someone you love and consider family. When I lost Miron it felt like my whole world came crashing down around me and there was nothing I could do about it. But I moved on because that is what he would have wanted me to do. He would not have wanted me to be stuck in that moment when his life slipped through my fingers. And I believe it is the same for you Tahl wouldn't want it, a part of Xanatos wouldn't want it and…" She hesitated for a second " Obi-Wan wouldn't want it." As the meaning of that last statement sank in Qui-Gon lifted his head. Any anger that Nicia had felt towards him was forgotten when she looked into his face. Qui-Gon's face was pale and drawn it was obvious that he had not slept much these past days. His midnight blue eyes were bloodshot and rimed with red from crying. 

"I couldn't handle loosing him." He started softly. Nicia listened she knew that Qui-Gon desperately needed to talk to someone. Maybe because Nicia had gone through the same experience of loosing her Padawan he felt comfortable talking about it to her. "I couldn't imagine not having him in my life. He has taught me so much over the years how to trust and love. He's the only family I have known. He's my son." The unshed tears that were in his eyes began to fall down his cheeks. " Then I just snapped. I don't know what happened in those weeks it's all just a blur. When I finally came to my senses they told me what I had done." He lowered his head again. " I hurt him, in more ways then one." 

"Qui-Gon I know how much you love the boy. It is hard not to get attacked to him." Nicia smiled despite herself. Qui-Gon smiled a little too. Then Nicia looked serious again. "Qui-Gon I came down here to ask you something. Healer Laria thinks that we should consider cutting life support. I came to ask you what you wanted to do. And before you decide ask yourself what would be best for Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon remained silent. Then he raised his head. 

'Can I see him?" It was a plea from a broken man. 

"I'll see what I can do." Nicia said. 

A few hours later Laria, Iason, Qui-Gon and Nicia stood in Obi-Wan's room in the Healer's ward. Obi-Wan was hooked up to several different machines that kept him alive. The comforting sounds of the machines that indicated his Padawan's heartbeat eased Qui-Gon's pain some but he knew that Obi-Wan was not really alive and it would be wrong to keep him like this. Even though it would tear Qui-Gon apart he knew it was best and If Nicia, Iason and Laria there they would help him through it. 

"Qui-Gon would you like us to step outside while you say goodbye?" Nicia asked. Qui-Gon looked at her and shook his head.

"No I think it would be easier if you were here." Qui-Gon said as he stepped closer to Obi-Wan's bed. He took Obi-Wan's hand in his. He kneeled down. "Oh Padawan I'm so sorry, so sorry for everything. For shutting you out for so long, for making you feel worthless, for not being a better Master. I was never the kind of Master you always deserved. I want to thank you for being a part of my life even if it was only for a short time. Goodbye Padawan…son." Qui-Gon lad his head on the bed. The tears flowed freely. Soon Qui-Gon felt a hand on his shoulder. And then heard Nicia's voice.

"Let the anger go Qui-Gon. There is no better way to honor Obi-Wan then to let the anger go." Nicia nodded to Laria who walked over to the machines that were supporting obi-Wan and began to turn them off. 

The room grew silent…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was walking along the shore of a beach. He didn't know how he got there or cared. All the pain and despair he was feeling before was gone. It was so peaceful and serene. The sun was setting casting orange, red, pink and purple colors over the sea. He stopped and sat down in the sand staring at the waves that crashed onto the shore. 

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Obi-Wan turned at the sound of a voice behind him. He recognized the familiar figure. 

"Tahl." He said shocked to see the Jedi. She nodded. He turned his attention back to the crashing waves. "Yes it is. Makes me want to stay here." He said quietly. Tahl sat down next to him. 

"Obi-Wan you can't stay its not your time." She said softly. He looked over at her, the despair and hopelessness returning to his eyes.

"What do I have to back to?" 

"Many people still need you. One person in particular." 

"Who?" 

"Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan looked back out at the sea and sighed.

"Qui-Gon?" he said skeptically. " Qui-Gon is gone." 

"No he's not Obi-Wan. He is still there but he needs your help to get back. Can't you hear him?" Tahl asked. Obi-Wan looked at her confused. But then he did hear it. A voice so faint it was almost inaudible. He could just make out parts of what it was saying. 

"Oh Padawan …so sorry… not being a better Master…. never the kind of Master you deserved… thank you for being a part of my life…Goodbye Padawan…son." 

"Master." Obi-Wan whispered to himself. "I have to go back." He said slowly as he began to stand. Tahl nodded.

"I knew you would make the right decision. You were always a smart boy." Obi-Wan began to walk in the direction he had come from. As he walked Tahl called out to him. "Obi-Wan remember don't lose faith in the end its all you have and tell Qui-Gon I said hi." Then the world around him began to fade.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The silence was broken by the sudden gasp for air that came from Obi-Wan. The motion had startled everyone in the room. Qui-Gon raised his head and immediately got to his feet. 

"Oh my Gods" Laria said as she quickly reached for a breathing mask to help Obi-Wan who was now coughing. She called for more healers then turned to Nicia Qui-Gon and Iason, "Everyone out of the room." Laria said as other healers began to enter the room. Nicia nodded and pulled a stunned Qui-Gon along with her. Iason followed behind them. They stood out side Obi-Wan's room anxietly waiting for an explanation. 

A few minutes later Laria came out of the room. A look of pure puzzlement on her face. She just stood by the door for a few moments. 

"Laria?" Nicia asked. "Hello?" Laria was brought back to the real world. 

"I don't know how to explain it." She started. " The best theory I have it that the shock of being taken off life support woke his brain up. But that happening is extremely rare." 

"Can I see him?" Qui-Gon asked urgently. He was still shocked about what had transpired these past few moments. 

" He is still weak and is resting." Laria looked at Qui-Gon a smile crossed her face. " He will make a full recovery." Qui-Gon closed his eyes relief and joy filled him. When he opened them again he asked,

'Can I stay with him till he awakens?" Laria looked over at Iason.

"Qui-Gon we don't know exactly how he will act to you. After what happened he may not trust you." Iason said. That thought broke Qui-Gon's heart.

"Please just for a while as soon as he wakes I'll leave." 

"Well all right but I want one of you to stay with him" Laria said to Iason and Nicia. 

"I'll stay you go inform the council about Obi-Wan." Nicia said to Iason who agreed. Laria nodded and led the two back into the room, while Iason left to see the council.

In Obi-Wan's room Nicia took a seat on a couch that was at one end of the room while Qui-Gon sat next to Obi-Wan's bedside. Nicia smiled looking at the two. She hoped the Qui-Gon knew exactly how lucky he was. He had gotten something few people were granted, a second chance. 

To be continued… 

I don't know if it is medically possible what I said happened. I saw it on Titus (Sad that I'm getting information from a sitcom) Anyway the next chapter will be up in a few days I guess so be patient J And I want some feedback people!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
  
Obi-Wan had stayed unconscious for another week until one day he just woke up. He had hoped to find Qui-Gon at his side like he usually did when he was in the healer's but he only found Nicia. Not that he was not grateful for her being there but he was still a little disappointed.   
  
"Hey welcome back." She had said when he first woke up. "You gave us all quite a scare. I swear when you started breathing again you knocked ten years off of everyone in the room." She said with a small laugh. Obi-Wan gave a small smile then looked around.   
  
"Where is Qui-Gon?" He asked trying to sit up but Nicia gently pushed him back down.   
  
"Qui-Gon has been confined to his quarters till the council has come to a decision which could be any day now. I think they may have been waiting till you woke up." Nicia said. When Iason had said that they were not sure how Obi-Wan would react around Qui-Gon she had started to get her own doubts but as soon as Obi-Wan asked for Qui-Gon all doubt was gone.   
  
"Oh so I can't see him then?" Obi-Wan asked the disappointment evident in his tone.   
  
"I'm sorry Obi-Wan but not yet." Nicia said placing her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Well you could tell him something for me?"   
  
"Sure. What would you like me to tell him?" Obi-Wan thought for a few minutes then said,   
  
"Tell him that he was always the kind of Master I deserved, even more." Nicia didn't know how to respond. Had Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon's goodbye? Nicia was about to ask but there was a small knock at the door. Nicia turned and saw Amaele and Drell standing in the doorway. Amaele had been avoiding Obi-Wan's room ever since they had brought him in. When she had heard about what happened earlier that week she had been so over come with joy that her friend was going to live she broke down in tears. "Well it looks like you have visitors so I'll be going. Take care Obi-Wan." Nicia said giving his shoulder one last squeeze then turning to leave. Amaele and Drell walked up to Obi-Wan Amaele took a seat in the chair next to Obi-Wan's bed. Drell stood on the other side.   
  
"Hey Kenobi about that five dollars you owe me…" Drell began. Obi-Wan gave him a wary look. "What? I just want to get my money back before another mishap happens."   
  
"Don't mind him Obi he's an idiot."   
  
"Hey I resent that!" Drell said in his defense.   
  
"You represent that?" Amaele retorted. Drell was about to say something but Obi-Wan cut him off.   
  
"Drell don't even bother she'll talk you to the ground and you It."   
  
"Fine but I'll you back one of these days. You won't know where and you won't know when."   
  
"Oh I'm really scared." Amaele said sarcastically, and then turned her attention to Obi-Wan. "All joking aside, how are you doing?"   
  
" I'm doing much better. What about you? You look mike hell."   
  
"I'm just kind of tired I've been worried about you."   
  
"We all have." Drell added. "It was a really stupid thing you did Kenobi…but who the hell am I to judge? I probably would have done the same thing of it was my Master." Amaele punched Obi-Wan in the shoulder lightly.   
  
"Don't ever do anything like this again." She said sternly. Obi-Wan smiled.   
  
"I'll try."

Nicia walked down the halls of the Jedi temple with a light step. She came to the quarters of Qui-Gon Jinn, which at the moment was being guarded by two Jedi knights.

"Step aside boys." She said. "I need to have a word with the prisoner." The two knights exchanged glances then stepped to that side and let Nicia pass. "Thank you." She said as she activated the door and walked in to the common room. 

"Qui-Gon." She called. Nicia looked around the room and noticed several boxes set on the floor and it looked like half the room was packed in those boxes. "Qui-on I know you are here." She walked to the back of the apartment. The door to Qui-Gon's room was open and the light on. Nicia walked to the doorway and stood there. Qui-Gon was taking things out of his rooms closet and placing them in another box. He did not seem to notice her standing at the door or perhaps he was choosing to ignore her. "Qui-Gon stop. What are you doing?" She asked. Qui-Gon did not stop. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked not even looking at her. 

"Qui-Gon Stop!" She said more forcibly. He stopped at the bed where the box filled with various items sat. 

"Nicia I'm leaving." He said staring into nothing. 

"Leaving? But what about Obi-Wan?" 

"Nicia please it's all for the best if I just leave." Qui-Gon said and then continued with his packing.

"You mean run away." She shook her head and gave a sarcastic laugh. "So that's how it is." She said. " After everything that has happened the great Qui-Gon Jinn wants to quite." Qui-Gon was obviously not going to listen to reason but maybe the blunt truth would work. 

"Nicia it's none of your business it never was." 

"None of my business?! It is my business Qui-Gon. I am a part of this whether you like it or not. I was there when we rescued Obi-Wan from that force forsaken place. I was there when he would awaken from nightmares during that night after we got back. I was there in when he awoke in the healer's ward bed and I'm here now to try and get it through your thick skull that you are making a mistake by leaving! What Obi-Wan went through was a horrible experience that I would not even wish on my worst enemy but he is still fighting!" She stopped to take a breath and calm herself. " A few moments ago he woke up asking for you—" 

"Why would he be asking for me?" Qui-Gon asked miserably.

"Let me finish." Nicia said. "He wanted to see you. I told him that you were not allowed to at this moment so he gave me a message for you. He said that you were always the kind of Master he deserved, even more." Qui-Gon looked at her in awe.

"He heard me?" Qui-Gon asked in wholehearted amazement. 

"It appears that way." Nicia said. Qui-Gon sat down on the bed.

"How could he say such a thing after what I did?" 

"Because I know that it wasn't you." Both Nicia and Qui-Gon turned to the sound of a new voice that had entered the room. It was Obi-Wan! Amaele and Drell stood at his side. Obi-Wan still kind of weak and they were there to help support him if needed. "Well it was you…but not the Qui-Gon that I know." He began to walk forward. Amaele stepped forward to help him but Obi-Wan put up a hand and she remained where she was. 

"When I was in that hospital bed back at the healer's ward," Obi-Wan began. " I was seriously considering giving up. I thought that I had nothing to come back to but then I heard you and I knew it would be a mistake if I didn't come back." He stopped about a foot away from Qui-Gon. "And if the Council allows you to remain in the order I would be honored if you could still be my Master." Qui-Gon didn't know what to say he just could not find the words to express what he was feeling. So he didn't say anything but pulled Obi-Wan into a fierce hug.  

"That is so beautiful." Amaele said. "I need a hug now." Drell looked over at her then extended his arms. She looked back at him skeptically. Then shrugged. " Oh what the heck." She said and gave Drell a hug. After a few moments she tried to pull away but Drell would not let go. "All right Drell that's enough…Come on Drell let go…. Drell!" She finally got free from his grasp. 

"Okay I hate to stop this very touching moment but I think we should get Obi-Wan back to the Healer's ward before they discover him missing." Nicia said. Obi-Wan pulled away from Qui-Gon and began to walk slowly towards the door. Nicia, Amaele and Drell were already walking out into the common room.

" How did you three get past the two guards outside anyway?" Nicia asked the two apprentices.

"Oh just a little force suggestion." Amaele said.

"You used a mind trick to make the guards let you in?" Amaele and Drell nodded. " That wrong you know." Nicia reprimanded. Drell looked over in the direction of Qui-Gon's room. He shrugged.

"Yeah we know. But sometimes you do the wrong things for the right reasons." He said. 

Epilogue  

"What happened after that? Did the council allow Qui-Gon to remain?" Tahiri asked. Amaele Smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. 

"Of course they did. I wouldn't tell a story without a happy ending. Master Qui-Gon was taken off field duty for a while and had to see that mind healer for quite sometime but eventually everything went back to the way it was." Amaele flipped through some of the pages of her journal and sighed. "So many memories." She mused to herself. Then she held it out for Luke. "Here you keep it there are a few other interesting stories in there." Then something dawned on her and she quickly took it back before Luke could take it and ripped out a few pages. "Sorry." She said blushing. " These have some highly personal material." Amaele then handed it back to him. 

She looked over at a clock mounted on the wall. "My look at the time its getting pretty late. I'm sure your ship is ready by now. I'm sorry for keeping you so long with my rambling on."  

"It was a very interesting story." Mara commented. She looked down at the photo that Amaele had taken over 60 years earlier. "Sad too." Amaele nodded in agreement.

"Yes but like I said it has a happy ending, which is rare in life." She paused seeming to be in deep thought. The sparkle in her seemed o fade somewhat. Then she looked up at the group again. " I guess you should be going I have kept you here long enough." Amaele said rising from her seat.

"It has been a pleasure Miss Olvan." Luke said. 

"No the pleasure was all mine. I hope things turn out for the best with the war between you and the Vong." 

"Yurzhan Vong." Tahiri corrected. 

" Goodbye Miss Olvan, Mrs. Vidette." Luke said bowing

" And to you Master Jedi and please feel free to return sometime in the future. The Jedi will always be welcome here."

                                                                   The End.

Okay here is your bonus you how DVDs sometimes have those little extras at the end I thought it would be cute to have that to finish off this story. So I'm going to have some behind the scene interviews with Characters, Bloopers and never before seen parts (Really they are parts I meant to put in but when the time came to type I forgot about them.). The format is script and I talk like it is being made like a movie. Some of this may be kind of stupid or silly or maybe even make no sense but it was fun to writeJ 

                                                            The Making of

                                                          To lose ones faith 

:: Cut to set for the history class scene. Various people are coming and going preparing for the scene.::

Felicia: There were times during this story where I would just be saying to myself "Oh              God what have I gotten myself into?"

:: Cut to scene with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Standing with Evzen on the Fabron set.::

Obi-Wan: It may seem violent and dark and even at some parts sadistic but I think there is a deeper part to it.

Felicia: Obi-Wan was a really good sport. Its hard to find a character that is willing to die twice in the same story.

:Cut to scene with Amaele obi-wan and Drell, standing on the balcony.::

Amaele: I liked it…well of course I liked it. It was the biggest part I have ever had in a story. Even though its only for comedic relief. 

Obi-Wan: Working with Amaele was…interesting. She is just the silliest person I have ever met.

:: Cut to shot of Amaele singing the Star wars theme in opera style.

"Dum Dum. Dum da da Dum Dum! Dum da da Dum Dum! Dum da da Duuuuuum." She then bows::

Amaele: Obi-Wan called me silly? ::laughs:: Isn't that just the pot calling the kettle black.

::Cut to shot of Obi-wan sanding in the room with blood smeared everywhere and the dead doctor. Obi-wan says with a satisfied smile

" Another successful operation.":: 

Obi-wan: What was it like fighting Qui-Gon? It was great I got the crap kicked out of me but it was great…he would come after me if I said anything else.

Qui-Gon: ::says jokingly:: I can't say that I didn't enjoy beating up even a little bit. 

::Cut to scene with Obi-wan and Qui-Gon fighting::

Obi-wan: You know I just realized even though the story is mostly about me Nicia has the most lines.

Nicia: ::laughing:: I can't help it. I just can't seem to shut up.

::cut to shot of Amaele sitting in a makeup chair::

Amaele: You know with a cast filled with so many different types of personalities there are bound to be screw-ups. Well besides from me I'm an expert at this sort of thing. Hey just take a look and judge for yourself.

::Cut to scene where the doctors are giving Obi-wan electro shock therapy. Obi-Wan is convulsing on the table. There is a ding heard off screen. One of the nurses turns to the doctor and says, 

"He's done.":: 

::Cut to scene with Qui-Gon in the holding cell and Nicia yelling at him.

"No Qui-Gon I do know I knew…I know…I know…damnit I'm going to start over. No Qui-Gon I do know… I know…I know you better not be laughing at me." Qui-Gon covers his mouth trying to hide his smile.::

::Cut to scene with Obi-Wan talking with Nicia after he has awaken in the Healer's ward after his near death experience.

"Tell him that he was always the kind of Master I deserved, even more."He then breaks down and laughs. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." He says and tries to control himself but then just begins to laugh harder.::

Obi-Wan: Now for a real treat some never before seen scenes from to lose one faith enjoy. 

::This scene takes place during the balcony scene right after Amaele explains the reason she brought a camera.

"Say Amaele what are the chances of you and me hooking up?" Drell asked. Amaele looked over at him 

"Extremely thin." She says simple but Drell presses on.

"Why?"

"Because Drell I have known you like forever and say hypothetically I were to kiss you it would be like kissing my brother." Drell looks back out over the skyscrapers of Coruscant. Then turns back to her.  

"So that's a maybe?" ::

::This scene was suppose to go in right before they cut Obi-Wan's life support.

Healer Laria, Mind Healer Iason , Nicia, Qui-Gon and Amaele stood in Obi-Wan's room the life support machines giving the comforting sounds that Obi-wan was still alive. 

"I can't believe that this is happening! That you are actually giving up on him!" Amaele exclaimed. She turned to Qui-Gon. " This is your fault!" 

"Amaele!" Healer Laria said.

"I can't stay and watch this!" she said and ran out of the room. Healer Laria was about to go after her but Iason held her back. 

Amaele ran down the halls of the temple past Masters, knights and other Padawans. She did not care where she was going she just needed to get away. Suddenly she collided with a person. She looked up and saw Drell.

"Amaele what's wrong?" he asked with concern when he saw the traces of tears rolling down her face.

"They are going to…going to…" She could not bring herself and just let the tears flow freely. She began to fall to her knees but Drell was there to catch her. Though she would usually pull away from Drell she let herself fall into his embrace needing the comfort. He knew what she was trying to say. :: 

::This scene was suppose to go in when Nicia was talking with Iason.

" He is still holding on to his anger." Iason told his friend.

"What but the Sith lord is dead and those doctors are being prosecuted for there crimes from the way they treated all those people." Nicia said somewhat confused.

"His anger is not directed towards them but towards himself. He blames himself for what happened." 

"Well really Iason if that was you apprentice how would you feel?"

"Nicia I am a mind healer. I study feelings I don't actually feel them." Nicia patted his shoulder.

"Spoken like a true healer." ::

  
 


End file.
